


Day 27: Sunset

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Transformers: Lost Light 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Once the marks of recent battle are out of sight, Necroworld is kinda beautiful.





	Day 27: Sunset

“Hey, Anode, come look at this.”

Anode looked up from the dead mech she was dragging, and spotted Lug standing atop the pile of ‘cons. “What is it?” she asked, dropping the mech’s leg and scaling the pile.

“Beautiful.” Lug breathed, and Anode rolled rolled her optics. Clambering up on top of the same fallen soldier Lug had perched herselt on, Anode followed her conjunx’s gaze out towards the horizon and saw...

“Lug, there’s nothing there.” she elbowed her conjunx in the side. “Don’t tell me a few centuries in a flower scrambled your processor _that_ badly.”

“I’m talking about the sunset, you glitch.” Lug laughed, slinging an arm around Anode’s back and gently squeezing her hip. “Just, look at it.” she gestured with her free hand, and Anode tilted her helm in mock consideration.

“Mmm, alright, I’ve looked.” she made to turn, and Lug twisted to lock her in place with two arms around her waist.

“Come on, Anode. When’s the last time we got to enjoy a sunset together?”

Anode opened her mouth to retort, then shut it again. She couldn’t recall, not without poking into her processor’s long-term memory files. “Alright, maybe it’s been a while.” she admitted. Lug beamed, and released her waist to grab one of her hands. “Let’s maybe get off the pile of corpses first, though.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Lug nodded, pulling her down the side of the pile which was illuminated in warm orangey gold. With the leftover carnage of recent battle behind them, Anode had to admit Lug had a point. This place really was beautiful.

“So, when _was_ the last time we watched a sunset together?” she asked cautiously, looking down at their joined hands between them. It was impossible to do a full scan without technology and experience she didn’t have, but regular old questioning had done the trick fine so far.

“Hmm, depends on if you count ones viewed from space, which I know you don’t.” Lug squeezed her hand gently. Anode ran a thumb over the back of her conjunx’s knuckles, the metal smooth and paint brand new. “So, last one we saw from planetside without anybody chasing or shooting at us...” she hummed softly, frowning absently as they scaled another small hill. “Must’ve been on that little moon in the Tarus system.”

Anode tilted her helm, quickly scanning for memories of sunsets, or of Lug lit up by sunset colours.

“Primus, that was over five hundred years ago now, wasn’t it?” Lug laughed softly. “It’s still so strange to think about missing that much time.”

“But we both made it.” Anode replied, drinking in her conjunx’s face as they crested the hill, warm light making her plating gleam. “We’re here.”

“We’re here.” Lug agreed, turning to smile at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anode leaned in, and pressed a gentle kiss to Lug’s lips. It was strange, to feel her conjunx’s plating free of its ever-present superficial damage, but not a bad strange. Just, different. New. New was something she could get used to.


End file.
